


Beca vs Chicago

by Ughnamewastaken



Category: Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ughnamewastaken/pseuds/Ughnamewastaken
Summary: Based off the prompt:Could you write about Chicago trying to get with Chloe and Beca getting jealous and trying to win Chloe over please?
Relationships: Bechloe, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Beca vs Chicago

If you asked Beca Mitchell who she fancied she would have shrugged it off and said she didn’t have enough time to even think about things like that. She’d be lying. She’d had a burning, all-consuming crush on her flat mate and best friend for a while now. She loved everything about Chloe Beale. She was the one person who made sharing a crummy, tiny flat whilst working a job that she hated seem worthwhile. She came back home to Chloe’s always smiling face and knew that her life wasn’t too bad. 

She’d never tell Chloe this of course, she didn’t need to. They had this kind of unspoken bond and relationship, they were each other’s emotional security blanket. They trusted the other with their life and would go to them with any problem that they had. Beca wasn’t risking that for no reason, she was quite content with the way things were. 

The news of their USSO tour came as quite a shock to the girls but seemed fun. Although they (along with Amy) kept in touch with the Bellas on the group chat, they hadn’t spent much time together in person and had missed them and missed performing together. Chloe was giddy with excitement, she was about to get back to doing what she loved with the girls she adored. The girls packed their bags -well Chloe packed for the pair- and set off for the tour. 

The Bellas were taken to the base camp where they were met by two soldiers, Chicago and Bernie. Beca glanced over at Chloe who looked utterly besotted already with one of the army men. Beca scowled and glared over at the conventionally good looking man. Chicago. 

She didn’t miss the smile that he sent over to Chloe, nor did she miss the way that it made Chloe swoon. She glared at the man, who’s smile wavered slightly as he glanced at Beca. She hated him already, the way he looked at Chloe and if she’s honest, the way Chloe looked back at him. This wasn’t how their tour was supposed to start, Chloe wasn’t supposed to be swooning over some douchebag with a quiff. 

Beca grabbed their bag gruffly and followed the rest of the Bellas as they were led to their hotel by Chicago and Bernie. Beca stood back and gritted her teeth as Chloe and Chicago openly flirted by the check in desk. Chicago glanced up to see Beca eyeballing him. Although he was a soldier, the way Beca was glaring at him scared him a bit. She looked as if she wanted to murder him and he had no idea why. Fat Amy handed Beca her room key and she walked over to Chloe. “Chlo lets go check out our room” she called out to the ginger who bid farewell to Chicago and bounded over to Beca, quickly linking arms with the shorter girl. 

The pair put their things down before sitting on their respective beds. “Oh my god Beca did you see Chicago, he’s so dreamy” Chloe rambled as Beca rolled her eyes. “He looks like every other guy, you can do way better” Chloe frowned at Becas harsh tone “Alright Mrs grump-grump” she giggled causing Beca to smile and the affectionate nickname she had called her a couple of times in the past. “Seriously though Chloe you’re so beautiful and he’s so average, you could have anyone you want, don’t settle” Beca said sincerely “Are you okay Beca?” Chloe asked, not often seeing Beca like this, she nodded quickly in return. 

After hanging out with the Bellas, the girls decided to turn in for the night. They both got changed into their pyjamas before Chloe’s face dropped “What’s wrong Chlo?” Beca asked her, noting the change in her face and general demeanour. “Nothing. Well it’s silly” Beca tilted her head, signalling for Chloe to continue “Well, we’ve been given two single beds and we normally share a double so...” she trailed off. 

Beca smirked at this confession “Do you want to push the beds together?” She asked Chloe who quickly nodded her head. Beca beamed at this before pushing their beds together and climbing into bed with Chloe. Chloe turned over “Spoon me” she mumbled and Beca obliged, spooning her as she had done so many times in the past “Night Chlo” she whispered “Night, love you” Chloe mumbled in return, clearly already drifting off “Love you too”. 

In the morning Beca and Chloe wandered down to breakfast with the rest of the Bellas. Beca noticed Chicago and Bernie approaching “Chloe made me push the beds together last night” she said loudly, hoping that Chicago would hear “Hey! We’ve been sleeping together for like a year now I wouldn’t be able to sleep on my own!” Chloe protested as the rest of the Bellas laughed. Beca looked up to see Chicago watching her curiously, she could tell that he had overheard their conversation. She smirked up at him as he approached. 

Fat Amy had witnessed Beca and Chloe’s exchange and the way Beca glared up at Chicago and put two and two together. After all she’d spent a lot of time with the pair in their tiny apartment and had to admit that there was a lot of chemistry between the two. More chemistry than a pair of best friends should have. “I bet she made you spoon her,” Fat Amy chuckled as Chloe blushed slightly “Maybe... Becas actually a really good cuddler” Chloe confessed as Beca grinned over to Fat Amy. 

“Morning Bellas” Chicago interrupted causing Beca to roll her eyes. “You have the day off and we were thinking of going to the fair” Chicago said as the Bellas all cheered, Chloe beamed at Beca who grinned back at her. “The minibus will be upfront in 10” with that he left the Bellas to finish their breakfasts. 

The Bellas made their way to the minibus but Fat Amy grabbed Beca and walked with her slowly, ensuring the pair were in the back and not listened to by the others. “So you seem to like Chicago huh?” She said cocking an eyebrow at Beca. “He seems like a dick” Beca muttered “And your opinion of him hasn’t got anything to do with him hitting on Chloe has it?” Beca cursed internally. 

“What? No” she managed somewhat unconvincingly “You are a terrible liar” Fat Amy grinned “I just don’t think he’s right for her that’s all” Beca huffed “Because you are?” Amy probed causing Beca to blush. She shrugged, knowing Amy wasn’t going to let it go. “I don’t know, maybe?” Fat Amy beamed at this “Gotcha, captain cockblock to the rescue” she winked at Beca. 

The pair caught up with the rest of the Bellas waiting for the bus. Once it pulled up, Chicago got on, Chloe went to get on next, to sit with him no doubt. “Shotgun the front!” Fat Amy yelled loudly and pushed her way onboard to sit next to Chicago. Beca sniggered at this before getting on the bus and sitting next to Chloe. 

Halfway through the bus journey, Chloe leaned her head on Becas shoulder and groaned. Chloe was getting motion sickness as she often did on long car/bus rides. Beca picked up her bag and grabbed out the motion sickness tablets she carried for moments such as these and handed them, along with her water to Chloe. “Take them before it gets bad” she told her as Chloe sat up and took them off her gratefully “Thanks babe” she said before she quickly swallowed the tablets. Beca smiled at Chloe calling her babe as she felt Chicago’s eyes on them. Chloe rested her head back on Becas shoulder and Beca stroked Chloes hair gently, receiving a content sigh from the redhead. 

Beca knew how it must seem to Chicago, to outsiders in general really. Beca and Chloe had always had a bond that teetered between platonic and romantic. I mean one of the first times they met was naked in the shower for Christ sake! And they flirted, Chloe more than Beca as she was naturally more flirty but Beca reciprocated on occasion. Chloe was also very touchy feely -especially with Beca- something Beca would have minded if it was anyone else. 

Their relationship was that close that the Bellas often talked about them behind their back, speculating about the pair and their relationship. To an outsider it might be confusing. One might assume that they were together because of how they acted but someone else may think that they were just close friends. It was a mind fuck for everyone involved really. Beca had been quite content but now that Chicago was on the scene she knew she had to warn him off. She had to show him that Chloe was hers, they were each others no matter what. 

Beca was jolted out of her trance (of plotting the murder and subsequent cover up of Chicago) when the bus stopped and the Bellas began to unbuckle. She got off with the rest of the Bellas and they began to wander round the fair going on rides as they pleased. Beca didn’t stray from Chloe’s side but occasionally when the rides were built for more than two people, Beca sat at one side of Chloe and Chicago sat on the other. Beca kept sending daggers at him but tried not to make it too obvious so that Chloe would see. 

He was clearly trying to charm Chloe and in a way Beca couldn’t blame him, Chloe was gorgeous, who wouldn’t want her? But then again, he couldn’t have her, she wasn’t a possession to be won. Beca frowned thinking hard before glancing up at a stall with teddy unicorns. Her face lit up as she decided to win one for Chloe. She went over to the stall and saw that it was a throw a ball and knock cans over to win type stall. 

Beca had always been good at throwing, in high school phys ed she was the best pitcher and the coach tried to get her to join the softball team but Beca had declined, sports weren’t her thing. The Bellas all gathered round as Beca payed and threw the balls, she hit four out of the five that she needed to win. “Shit” she muttered under her breath before paying again and attempting it a second time. 

This time she was successful and the Bellas cheered as she picked up the teddy and spun around to see Chloe cheering along with the rest. Beca blushed slightly as she held the teddy out to Chloe, smiling awkwardly. Chloe’s face split into her famous beaming smile as she took the teddy and launched into hug Beca. “Come on or we won’t have time for all the rides” came Chicago’s voice and Beca rolled her eyes at it as Chloe pulled away and instead took Becas hand in her own and held hands with her as they wound their way through the fair. 

The last ride of the day was the ghost train. Beca could just tell that Chicago was going to ask Chloe to go on it with him and knew she needed to act fast as Chicago was already approaching the pair. Beca grabbed Chloe’s hand and pulled her towards the entrance of the ride “God you’ve been clingy to me today” Chloe chuckled as they stood in line. “What I can’t spend a day with my bestie?” Beca questioned as Chloe giggled “Of course you can, I was going to say that I like it” Beca smiled up at Chloe “Good, I knew you’d need someone to protect you on the ghost train” she smirked as Chloe eyeballed the entrance, fear etched all over her face. 

Once on the train, Chloe seemed even more nervous “Hey, calm down dude it’s just a scary ride” Beca tried to comfort her as the train started to move causing a squeak from Chloe and a vice like grip of Chloe’s hands on Becas. They entered the dark cave as spooky sounds were played, Chloe grimaced and scooched closer to Beca. The brunette put an arm around her and pulled her in closer, loving every second of the ride. Someone jumped out on the pair causing Chloe to scream and bury her head into Becas chest, her heart racing against her own chest. 

They remained like this for the remainder of the ride, Chloe screeching, Beca comforting her and laughing at the funnier outbursts from Chloe. There was a point in the ride where one of the actors leant in to touch Chloe, clearly to freak the girl out, but Beca batted his hand away protectively. When they came to the end of the ride Chloe wouldn’t let go of Beca, even when the train ground to a halt. Beca managed to prise herself away a tad before getting out of the cart with Chloe still somehow attached to her as the rest of the Bellas fell about laughing at Chloe’s sorry state. 

Beca sent a smirk over to Chicago as Chloe clung to her and they waited for the rest of the Bellas to finish on the ghost train. Chloe remained glued to Becas side as they wound their way back to the minibus and sat next to her on it. “Are you still scared?” Beca queried as the bus started up and Chloe snuggled into Beca “No I’m fine now but your comfy” she sighed, still resting on her best friend. Chloe had barely paid Chicago any attention today, something both Beca and Chicago had noted, Beca was thrilled but Chicago was confused. 

Chicago was used to women throwing themselves at him but Chloe seemed to be content with Beca. He wasn’t stupid, he saw the way that Beca looked at Chloe and knew that she must like the redhead but he could also tell that they weren’t an official couple by the way that Chloe had flirted with him that first night. Chicago was convinced that he could outdo Beca and win Chloe over and vowed to do just that tonight. He invited the Bellas to the bar for drinks that night and decided that he was going to win Chloe over. 

The girls all returned to their respective rooms before with a couple of hours to spare before they were expected at the bar for drinks. Beca flopped onto the bed and Chloe sat up crossed legged, facing the younger girl. Chloe smiled down at Beca “Thanks for winning me the teddy, you didn’t have to you know” she said smiling down at her friend. “I know, but I wanted to” Beca grinned back up at Chloe “Why?” Chloe asked. 

Beca thought hard for a moment for what to say “Well, I knew you’d like it and I love making you happy” it was the truth, making Chloe happy was her favourite thing to do. Chloe’s heart soared at this as she lay down next to Beca, resting her forehead against her friends “You always make me happy Becs” she said sincerely, looking into those deep blue eyes she adored. “Good” Beca murmured as Chloe laid her head on Becas chest, clearly wanting to take a nap. The brunette put an arm around Chloe and traced soft patterns on her skin, sending the redhead to sleep quickly. 

Beca awoke before Chloe and noted the time, the selfish part of her brain told her not to wake Chloe but to instead let her sleep and miss drinks with the Bellas and Chicago. However, Beca knew how disappointed Chloe would be and so, reluctantly woke the older girl up. Chloe groaned “5 more minutes” she mumbled and Beca allowed her to snooze for a while longer before waking her. Chloe rubbed her eyes reluctantly as Beca woke her again and pouted up at Beca “I was enjoying that nap” she whined as Beca chuckled down at her, god she was cute when she was sleepy. 

“I mean we don’t have to go for drinks if you don’t want to” Beca shrugged as Chloe slowly shook her head “No we should go, I need to shower do you?” Chloe asked her innocently “Yeah I probably should” Beca replied “Wanna join?” Chloe said in little over a whisper as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Beca opened her mouth, then closed it again, unsure of how to answer. “Suit yourself” Chloe sang before turning the shower on. Beca heard Chloe’s clothes dropping to the floor and her stepping into the shower with the door still open. Her mouth went slack as she imagined joining Chloe in her shower. She quickly shook her head as if to shake the thoughts out of her brain. 

Beca sat up slightly and could just about see Chloe’s outline in the fogged up bathroom mirror. She peered closely before burying her head in a pillow and chastising herself mentally for peeking. She just couldn’t help it, I mean she wasn’t really peeking if Chloe had left the door open was she? No Beca stop being a perv! 

She buried her head even further into her pillow as she heard Chloe’s angelic voice begin to sing titanium from the shower. Beca swallowed loudly as she had flashbacks from their shower together, seeing Chloe naked and singing to her. It was almost too much for Beca to handle. She clenched her thighs together and tried desperately to think of something-anything else. After what seemed like the longest shower in history, Chloe emerged from the shower, wrapped only in a towel. 

She giggled seeing Beca facedown on the bed with her head buried in the pillow. “You alright there Becs?” She almost hummed, Beca sat up immediately. “Yeah I um... just got tired” she lied as Chloe laughed “Showers all yours babe” she said sending a wink towards Beca, almost making Beca swallow her own tongue. 

The brunette had a quick shower before entering their shared room to Chloe with her towel wrapped only around her waist. Beca quickly shut her eyes and turned around, bumping into the door with a squeak of surprise. Chloe laughed loudly “Come on Beca it’s not like you haven’t seen it all before” she giggled. Beca remained facing the door “Yeah but you’re still like half naked dude” Beca rasped to another giggle from Chloe “I can get fully naked if you want” she teased. 

Beca groaned, god Chloe was a tease. “Maybe I should just get changed in the bathroom” She grumbled. “Nonsense! I’ll cover up if it my body offends you that much” Chloe sniffed “No Chlo you know that’s not the case like you have an amazing body it’s just... I dunno man” Beca scratched the back of her neck before turning around to a now covered up Chloe. 

Chloe blinked up at her waiting for her to continue, Beca sighed and sat down on the bed. “You know you have a great figure but, it’s a bit much when it’s in my face you know?” Beca managed “So what you’re telling me is that I’m too hot and your little brain couldn’t handle it?” Chloe grinned as Beca shrugged sarcastically. “You might want to get changed in the bathroom then because I’m getting naked in about 30 seconds to get changed” she smirked, Beca nodded back and grabbed her clothes before getting changed in the bathroom. 

The pair joined the rest of the Bellas down at the bar after they finished getting ready. Beca bought Chloe her first drink before Chicago had even arrived “I could get used to this” Chloe said winking at Beca. “A toast!” Fat Amy yelled raising her glass “To my best friends oh and Legacy too I guess” the girls all laughed and clinged their glasses together as Emily laughed with a clearly confused expression on her face. Beca turned to Fat Amy “You really need to stop that, it’s a good thing poor Emily hasn’t put two and two together” Beca scolded lightly as Fat Amy laughed back at her. 

The Bellas were having a ball, like they used to in college, drinking quickly until Chicago and Bernie turned up. Becas happy mood suddenly darkened as the douchebag with a quiff approached, heading straight towards Chloe. “Hey Chloe, can I get you a drink?” He asked, not bothering to acknowledge the rest of the Bellas. “No thanks, Beca bought me one” she said grinning over to Beca and raising her glass “Oh” his shoulders seemed to sag somewhat “Well I’ll get your next one then” he said quickly “Guys Chicago said he’s buying the next round!” Fat Amy yelled and was greeted to a host of whoops from the Bellas as she sent a smile over to Beca who had to contain her laughter. 

The Bellas continued to drink and Chicago continued to try and flirt and charm Chloe, much to Becas annoyance. Chloe however didn’t seem to be reciprocating, she was being polite but wasn’t flirting with him the way she had done on the first day and this didn’t go unnoticed by Beca. As Chloe began to finish her next drink Beca ordered herself and Chloe another, not wanting Chicago to get in their first. Beca took the drink over to Chloe who beamed up at her “You’re the best, I’ll thank you properly later” she winked at the shorter girl as she took a drink. 

Chicago looked over at them and became somewhat defeated, he decided to give it one last go before calling it quits. Once the music changed her went over to Chloe “Dance with me?” He flashed her the smile that usually made girls go weak at the knees “Sorry I told Beca we could dance” she quickly grabbed Becas hand and led her onto the dance floor with a couple of the other Bellas. Beca couldn’t contain her smile as she began to dance with Chloe. 

Chloe began to clumsily grind on Beca whilst giggling before the pair sat back at the bar. Beca handed Chloe a glass of water as she had begun to get drunk. Chloe smiled gratefully at Beca “I thought I liked Chicago before but I’m pretty sure I like someone else” she said smiling at Beca. “Good, you deserve better than him, look he’s already chatting some other girl up” Beca said nodding over to Chicago buying a random girl a drink. 

The pair sat at the bar for a while longer as Chloe began to sober up, watching the rest of the Bellas dancing and having fun. The Bellas began to drift back to their hotel rooms and Chloe and Beca did the same, flopping onto their shared bed. “I missed this, I missed being with my best friends and you” Chloe murmured, just loud enough for Beca to hear. Beca took a sharp intake of breath in pretend shock “Wait ‘best friends and you’. What am I then your butler?” Chloe giggled at Beca “You’re much more than my best friend Beca” Chloe said in little over a whisper. “I am?” Beca questioned as Chloe nodded deeply, almost completely sober now. 

“Yeah, I like you Beca” she said quietly “Duh I like you too nerd” Beca laughed. “No Beca I like like you” Becas heart stopped as she saw the vulnerability in Chloe’s eyes and processed the meaning of her words. “You do?” Beca squeaked as Chloe nodded quickly “I thought I liked Chicago but he was just a distraction from the person I’ve liked for ages but was too scared to admit to myself. Or to her. I didn’t know if you’d like me back” she confessed as Beca smiled softly. “Of course I like you back, I mean you’re you! What’s not to like?” Chloe giggled softly at this. “You’re sure?” She questioned the brunette “100%” she grinned “Well kiss me then!” Chloe said rolling her eyes. Beca quickly obliged and closed the gap between the pair.


End file.
